


Fenedhis Lasa

by briarandbramble



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Awkward Flirting, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-06-11 12:03:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15315105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/briarandbramble/pseuds/briarandbramble
Summary: A take on what Lavellan would have thought about some early party banter between the DAI elves. Pre-Skyhold, SFW short with some awkward flirting





	Fenedhis Lasa

It was a few weeks after the Herald and her entourage had visited Val Royeaux and spoken to the Revered Mother and the Lord Seeker. On their way out of the city, Lavellan had managed to catch the attention of a city elf named Sera. She had taken an immediate liking to her. She shared her distaste for noble shemlen and admired her work on behalf of those the nobles would step on without a single shred of humanity in their pursuit of power. Lavellan was still wary of the Chantry in Haven, finding their prayer circles strange and a little intimidating, and so was glad to have someone new around that she could relate to. Unfortunately for her, she soon realised that the sentiment was one-sided.

It did not dissuade her, however, and why should it? Surrounded by the strange shemlen she had spent her childhood learning to avoid, when she first came to Haven she found herself drawn to the only other elf there too. Relieved to have someone she could relate to, she quickly found Solas, like Sera, had a distaste for the Dalish much to her dismay. Unlike Sera, Solas remained relatively civil about the matter and still indulged her in her endless questions about the Fade and the Breach. Although he seemed to soften when he saw her unquenchable thirst for knowledge, she felt as though he remained aloof and a little intimidating. She was yet unsure whether the quick barbs in their conversations were malicious or playful, but that did not dissuade her either.

Nor did the palpable chill in the air between her two new elven companions. Both were incredibly skilled in their own way, and although she knew it was not remotely mutual she felt more comfortable in the company of her own kind, and so often asked them both to accompany her. She enjoyed listening to their banter, finding it harmless. A curious person by nature, she took the opportunity to learn all she could about her new companions. A lot of what is otherwise hidden within people can be coaxed from a clash in personality. And so they found themselves wandering the Hinterlands, led by the exasperated Cassandra who did not enjoy the banter anywhere near as much as Lavellan did. Solas had initially tried to relate to Sera’s ancestry, had very quickly learned just what a bad idea that was. Sera did not pull her punches, and she very blatantly was not impressed by him. Solas, quick-witted and sure of himself, took her digs at him in his stride. To Lavellan, it seemed that, banter aside, they seemed to both actually enjoy trading verbal blows. Until one particular conversation as they set up camp for the day.

“Ar dirthan'as ir elgara, ma'sula e'var vhenan.”

Lavellan’s heart leapt in her chest. _What an odd thing to say._ Feeling genuinely floored by the strange and almost flirtatious comment, she stared at Solas, who was looking at Sera. Sera, who did not for a moment shrink from flirting unabashedly with the barmaids at Haven. She was unapologetically herself. She also did not speak a lick of the elven tongue. She had not been with the newly formed Inquisition as long as they had, but Solas surely must have known these things. _What is he doing?_

“Pppbbthh!”

“Excuse me?” Solas seemed genuinely taken aback by her reaction, for some reason. Lavellan, who had been a touch more subtle in conversation with Sera, was not.

“Excuse yourself. Whatever you said and what I did, same difference to me.”

She coughed, feeling awkward, and busied herself with some tent pegs. Cassandra got up and left the campsite without hesitation, her face stony and unreadable.

“I’d hoped, well.” He sat down. “Our people can sometimes feel the rhythm of the language despite lacking the vocabulary.”

“Uh huh? Know what else is good? Words that mean things. Like these.” Sera turned to face him. Bringing her hand to her mouth and making an exaggerated outwards swinging motion said, “Words.”

Solas looked at Lavellan, who looked back at him dumbly. _What does he expect me to say?_ He looked back at Sera, and shrugged.

“Fenedhis lasa.” he hissed.

Lavellan, the Herald of Andraste apparent, tried her very hardest not to immediately explode into laughter. She had not known Solas for long, but the turn of phrase was not something she expected the stoic, uptight elf to spout. She held her hands over her reddening face, tears silently forming in her eyes, and found herself crouching for some reason totally inexplicable to her.

“Pppbbthh.” she heard Sera give her final verdict and saunter off, uninterested.

Solas walked over to her and crouched beside the Dalish elf. “Lethallan. Do not let it bother you so. She need only induce our pity, not anger.”

“Thank you Solas, but I am not angry.” she muffled, her hands still covering her face.

He placed his hand on her shoulder. “It upset you, then? It need not.”

“Again, thank you, but I am not upset. Thank you, though.” she muffled again, her voice beginning to shake.

He stood up. “Then have I offended you in some way, lethellan?”

She rose to her feet. Head bowed, she quickly wiped the tears from her face. “Era seranna ma, you have not offended me Solas, but I fear I may offend you. I did not expect to hear you say such words as you did, and I have reacted atrociously.” She looked up into his face. He did seem offended.

“Because I implored her to search inside herself? Because her hereditary talents lie dormant, stolen from her? You say you did not expect this from me?” he bristled.

“Lethallin. Please, do not misunderstand me. I simply did not expect you to tell anyone to go fuck a wolf cock.”

She just barely squeaked out the latter part of the explanation. Her mouth pursed and her eyes misted once more as she tried not to laugh. Solas blinked.

“Yes, I did say that. Does that upset you?”

He looked genuinely concerned that he had offended her. It was so baffling to her that she could no longer hold in her laughter. He patiently stood and waited, confused, as she collected herself.

“It delights me, if you must know. I fear I may have misjudged you as being lofty. I am sorry, I know that you were genuinely disappointed by her flippancy, as was I. It was just… a wonderful thing to hear you speak such foul words. If you must know, I have been holding my tongue in your company.” she smiled brightly at him, her cheeks still flushed.

“I see.” His posture relaxed. “You are a strange one, lethellan. Interesting that you feel the need to hold your tongue around me.” She thought she saw his eyes flash just then, but perhaps it was the campfire. “I will endeavor to be more vulgar in future, if it amuses you so.”

She did smile, feeling relieved, and strangely delighted that he seemed to be warming to her. Suddenly hoping to prevent another exchange such as this in future, she decided to show some candor. “I do not mean to step on your toes Solas, but when it comes to Sera I feel the need to inform you that she prefers the company of women. I fear your advances may be more successful elsewhere.”

He raised his eyebrows at this. “Advances? I did not make any advance towards Sera. I am more than certain that it would be a futile endeavor. I was merely appealing to whatever shred of El’vhen remained within her.”

Her face paled at this, a startling shift in hue, suddenly embarrassed that she had overstepped her bounds. “I see. I should not have said anything, then. I apologise.”

“On the contrary, it was most enlightening. I shall endeavor to discover wherever it is my advances will be more successful, as you say.” His eyes flashed mischievously once more, and she knew it was no trick of the light this time, as it dawned on her exactly what it was she had said to him moments ago. She thought better of explaining what it was she meant by it as he turned to walk away, seemingly in better spirits, lest she draw his attention to the blush she could feel rising on her face.


End file.
